Sonic Chronicles
by Adsiv
Summary: What really happened at the olympic games? CONTAINS CRUDE HUMOUR AND IMMATURITY.
1. Sonic Chronicles 1

THE SONIC

CHRONICLES!

_What really happened in Mario/Sonic at the Olympic Games!_

By em and katiee

Sonic and Shahra were coming back from the east, all happy and joyful, til they hit Amy.

"And just who's here! My favourite boy!!!" cried Amy feeling very happy.

"Sonic, who is this?" questioned Shahra, feeling a bit uncertain.

(Cough Cough) "Yes, well this is my girl….this is awkward." Concluded Sonic blushing deep blue.

"WHY!?!" screamed Amy, not cheerful anymore. "Sonic…..what happened?!". But Sonic was no longer there. He had run off super-quickly.

"So who are you?" questioned Amy, very suspiciously.

"Well I'm Shahra, Sonics new……..partner." replied Shahra. Just then Amy got a text:

Amy. Ur dumped. Soz.

Sonic.

"Ack!" Amy ran off crying her eyes out.

As Sonic ran around the corner, he came across a rather odd looking Shadow and Blaze. "Hey!" He said, eager to have at least SOMEONE happy with him. "OH! Umm…..hi, Sonic" Said Shadow, seeming incredibly shocked as if he had been awoken from a beautiful dream. "Hello, Sonic." Said Blaze, also looking incredibly shocked. "So how are you dudes?" said Sonic, feeling he may have interrupted something. "Hmmm." Said Shadow and raised a hand. Sonic took it as a sign to go.

Sonic, deciding he needed to get away went by magical flying carpet with Shahra to the East. So that's them for now.

Shadow and Blaze were playing dream table tennis and when they finished, sat on the table for a bit and talked about their relationship.(and kissed quite a bit, but that's not important.)

Vector came into the room, and embarrassed, turned to leave. But just then, he saw Yoshi running up the corridor. Looking into Yoshi's eyes, he knew they were destined to be best friends. He ran up and told Yoshi this and Yoshi went " Fluuu!" which Vector took as a yes. Bowser joined too. Together they became known as Yoshi-&-His-Posse, and ruled the corridors of the Olympic Building in their superkool sunglasses.

After their "talk" Shadow felt that he needed a shower. Now, earlier that day, he had got a foul in long jump, and Cream had done her usual "awww- too bad" thing. "Well, it was just way too bad!" cried Cream, standing in the middle of the boys changing room. (don't ask why she was there, she just was, o.k.?")Anyway, Shadow was there, biting his lip and saying "violence is not good" under his breath over and over again, just like Blaze taught him.

However, there is only so much of that rabbit that a very violent emo hedgehog can take. Shadow tried everything, deep breathing, counting Yoshi eggs, counting flying Yoshi's, yoga…all to no avail. Eventually though, he just snapped. Within a few seconds she was unconscious, and, after looking round to make sure no-one had seen, he sauntered out.

Meanwhile, Amy, still mad at Sonic, decided to go for sabotage. She snuck into his room and got his hair gel. She replaced it with pink hair dye!!!!

Shadows gloves were covered in bunny-ness so he decided to go and borrow some of Sonics. When he went in, he noticed his spikes were drooping. He grabbed Sonics hair gel and rubbed some on. At that moment, Blaze came in.

"Whoa." She said, as Shadows hair was now bright pink! "Um…Shadow…check your hair." She said. His scream could be heard from Antarctica. (Where Sonic was right now by the way.) "I can't be an emo hedgehog and have pink hair!!!" he cried. "Its O.K.", said Blaze, "I have some red hair dye in my room you could use. Come on, I'll dye it for you!"

Yoshi, meanwhile, went into the men's changing room. When he saw Cream on the floor he gave a "Fluuu!" of shock. He stuffed her in a locker and ran out to tell someone.

Shadow, sat on Blaze's bed having his hair done, noticed a troubled looking Yoshi approaching. "What's the matter, Yoshi?" asked Blaze, who quite liked Yoshi's cuteness. "Fluuu!" panicked Yoshi. Blaze and Shadow were sat there puzzling like mad to work out what Yoshi was saying. [Hmmm…]

Meanwhile, Espio (who was Creams boyfriend) opened his locker. Imagine his surprise when he came face to face with his nearly dead girlfriend! "Help!" he screamed running into Blazes room "Creams halfway dead!"Shadow immediately started to whistle and twiddled his thumbs. "Oh, that's terrible!" cried Blaze. "Have you taken her to the hospital?" "Yes, in the few seconds before I legged it to your room, but I don't know if she'll make it" replied Espio.

Little did they know that they were being overheard. Lakitu was outside the door, panicking more with every second. He had always fancied Cream, being co-judge and all. So, he ninja'd over to the magical toilet of Raymaness & zoomed off to the Magical Castle Of Magicalness. He then flew over to the Potions store and got a heal-all potion. He gave it to Cream and she made a miraculous recovery, much to everyone's disappointment.

Shadow was in the archery field, preparing to shoot, when Cream came up and begin to cheer:

I'm back! I'm back!

That's too bad! That's too bad!

Shadow glanced at Blaze who was on the other side of the field. Without a word, they both drew an arrow and topped it with knock out liquid. Silently, they lifted their bows and shot. Cream was on the floor once more. "Dudes! You can't just knock her out like that!"

Espio figured he'd better get Cream out of there, so he got permission from the Evil Overlord of the Olympic Games(we'll speak about him a bit more later.) and made smoke signals to Sonic and they decided to meet in Outer Mongolia. So Sonic and Shahra met up with them, and then they all went by flying carpet to the Gobi desert to have a nice sunny "beach" day. While they were there however, Shahra disappeared in a puff of smoke! In her place there was a note. Sonic picked it up. It said:

Note of genies

Once a genie finds true love, its purpose is fulfilled.

The genie council decides whether they will be turned human or be killed.

This will take a week.

The Genie Council

Sonic was shocked. Cream was too dead to care. (Everyone wanted to kill her in Gobi too.) Espio was helping her.

Amy was still in a sabotage mood. She decided to go out with Mario because he was Sonics rival. "Hi, Mario!" she said with glee at her new plan. "Ah!...'Ola A-Amy!" said Mario, quite unnerved. "So, how are you?" she asked. "F-F-fine!" he said and ran away as fast as he could.

Amy was annoyed. VERY annoyed. Just then, she noticed Peach running towards her. _What does she want? _Wondered Amy. Peach had seen Amy with Mario, who was HER boyfriend so she wasn't very happy. "What were you doing with Mario!?!" she demanded. "Nothing!" protested Amy. Peach screamed and stomped off to talk to Blaze. Blaze offered words of comfort & hugs to Peach, & soon she began to feel much better.

Meanwhile, Yoshi-&-His-Posse were in the Boys Locker Room. They came across a nervous looking Tails. "Hiya Tails!" said Vector, who was the main speaker in the group.

"Hehehehe…Hi, guys" Replied Tails. "Haaa…chew!" went the locker next to him. "What was that?" asked Vector. "Oh, just these sneezing lockers!" replied Tails. "Oo-kay….." said Vector, clearly confused. "Well, bye!" and he ran away as fast as he could.

"That was a close one" said Tails. "You're telling me" said Daisy jumping out from the locker.

Amy, looking for comfort, went to Blaze. "Blaze! Please help!"She squealed and told Blaze the whole thing. "Well you shouldn't have done that to Peach," replied Blaze. "Bye Shadow! The Pizza Place tonight?" "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Amy and went for a sabotage of everything Blaze owned as soon as she left the room. She came across Blazes tracksuits and chopped them up into bikinis. Giggling crazily, she exited the room.

Blaze was getting ready for her date. She put on a fresh tracksuit and stepped out the door. "I feel cold" she mumbled under her breath. She looked down and discovered that she wasn't exactly wearing much, as her tracksuit appeared to have become a bikini! "Eeeek! Well, maybe I can borrow some clothes from Peach" She thought. It just so turned out that Peach had a nice purple dress that, repaying Blaze's kindness from earlier, she said Blaze could keep. Remembering Shadow, Blaze sent him a text:

Soz. Ill be a bit late. Wardrobe malfunction.

Luv Blaze.

When Shadow got this, he couldn't help but be confused. Blaze in a wardrobe malfunction? She had like 80 tracksuits! "She must like someone else" he said, and sent a reply:

Ur with Yoshi aren't you! Don't lie!

I can't believe you would do this to me!

Shadow

Blaze got this just as she came up to The Pizza Place."????" She was stumped. She walked up to Shadow, who looked utterly mortified and said "what's this all about?"

"Umm...wrong number…..meant for someone else." Said Shadow. Blaze gave him an odd look but accepted that answer. "Well Oo-kay.…" she said.

Just then, Shadow saw Tails. And another head. Daisy!?! She got up so Shadow went over. "Tails, are you going out with Daisy?" he questioned. "Hehehehe….No, of course not... I'm just…being nice. Well...Got to go, bye!" Just then, Daisy came back and looked around. "Like, where's Tails?" She asked Shadow. He just pointed at the door and she ran out, crying buckets. She came across Tails in the locker room whimpering. "Like, totally-GET OUT OF THAT LOCKER!" she screamed, sadness replaced by anger. "Hey…you like totally smell like a rabbit".

Waluigi was sad. He quite liked Daisy and happened to be in the table next to where Daisy and Tails were. (He would have gone to his closest friend, Wario, but he isn't in this story cos he was WAY too busy with Warioware and dropping some pounds) He had guessed there was something between Tails and Daisy, cos he was kinda clever, already, but he'd always told himself he was crazy. Now he was really down. He decided to end his life by jumping off the nearby cliff. He did his classic sucky run to the edge and jumped ["No no no!"], followed by huge cheers from the rest of the characters.

The Evil Overlord noticed that Amy was being especially evil recently. "_I'll take her on as an apprentice" _He thought. So he told her, but this instantly made her happy again. After 2 weeks he was so angry he kicked her out and announced over the loudspeaker that the time lapses were being reset to constant work. (The time lapses meant everyone could have at least 5 hours a day free) The characters immediately went to give him gifts to make everything happy & joyful & sunshiney in his world once more. They gave him….

_D'Jok SuperKool Hair Dye-Shadow_

_Extra-large Tracksuit-Blaze_

_Cap and book on How To Be A Plumber-Mario_

_Cap and book on How To Be A Famous Plumber's Brother-Luigi_

_How to speak Yoshi & superkool trainers-Yoshi_

_The rest of them were too busy e.g. Tails being beaten up, Amy sulking._

The Evil Overlord got a lot happier and set the time lapses back to normal. The characters wondered what got him so mad in the first place. They asked, and he said: "The pink hedgehog….Man, she is annoying!

When they heard this they went over to Amy. "A punishment is in order." Said Shadow and no-one argued with him. She was made to swim round the swimming pool with the Waluigi ghost FOR ETERNITY.

Well. That's the end! Hope you liked it!

Em and Katiee


	2. Sonic Chronicles 2

THESONIC

CHRONICLES 2

_What really happened in Mario/Sonic at the Olympic Games!_

By Em and Katiee

Sonic had been waiting a week. He had tried to do everything he possibly could to ensure Shahra's safe return. Eventually, the last day of agonising waiting came-and with it yet another note:

Note of Genie

Our greatest apologies, but Shahra's case is complicated,

And is taking longer than we anticipated.

Please wait another week.

The Genie Council.

Sonic's quills drooped. What was he meant to do now? In despair, he fled to Norfolk to talk to sheep. (He was getting sick of fans following him everywhere. And sunglasses didn't help.)

Yoshi-&-His-Posse (Bowser and Vector - YO!) were walking around the stadium when they came across Wario. They didn't recognise him because he had lost so much weight and was now bearing a strange resemblance to a stick. "Wow" said Vector, when he realised who he was talking to (by the nose). "Good job, man-you got into the story!" "Thank-a you!" said Wario, in the highest of spirits.

Shadow and Blaze were getting ready for their daily date at The Pizza Place (their hangout) when Amy walked past. AMY!?! Shadow was stunned. How'd she get out of that pool? He got ready for an explosion, as he was the one that gave Amy the punishment, but none came.

"Hi, Guys!" she squeaked in her usual annoying voice.

"Um…Hi, Amy" Said Blaze. "Say…Why..." "Am I here?" finished Amy. "Well ya see, Waluigi is a pretty nice guy, and he said I could go!" Shadow then made a mental note to speak to Waluigi.

But Amy had not turned good. As they turned to leave, quick as a ninja, she taxed Shadow's phone from his pocket, and sent several texts to Blaze…

However, Amy did have a conscience. She decided that, so she wasn't tempted again she'd better leave. She thought: _"I'll go and find Sonic!"_ The last time she had heard of him was in Outer Mongolia. So she set off and when she got there, she found Knuckles. "Where's Sonic?" asked Amy. "Where's Transylvania?" asked Knuckles- "I'm looking for Rouge." "Follow the really big neon signs above your head which say _Transylvania this way_" Replied Amy. "Now, where's Sonic??" "I heard he went to the Gobi desert" said Knuckles. "Oh there's a neon sign! Thanks Amy!"

Shadow and Blaze were halfway to The Pizza Place, when Shadow realised he did not have his phone. 'Hang on,' said Shadow, 'be back in a sec.' Blaze smiled and sat down on a nearby bench. Just then her phone beeped:

We're over.

Shadow.

Back in Norfolk, Sonic decided he was bored with his fanclub of sheep, so he decided to go back to Beijing to met his friends and finally face his ex-girlfriend. When he got there, he met Shadow. "Yo Shadow" he said, wanting to catch up on news, "Where ya going, man?" "To meet my girlfriend at The Pizza Place" replied Shadow, to which Sonic replied: "Dude, you have a girlfriend?" (As we said, he needed to catch up.) "Um...yes. Blaze, catch up a little here!" "As if!" snorted Sonic, grinning. "I'll go ask Blaze about that one! Ha!"Shadow was annoyed. Very annoyed.

"That's low even for him!" sobbed Blaze. "I'll never trust HIM again-even if he does have cool hair, a nice smile, soft lips…"

Sonic grimaced at the last one. Suddenly, he saw Blaze as a potential girlfriend, since Amy was in the Gobi Desert and Shahra was puffed away. Blaze also saw Sonic as a kind of Shadow, just blue. He put his arm around her and comforted her, while thinking about his possible "new relationship". This is just how Shadow found them. "Blaze!" he grinned, waving at her. When she buried her face in her hands and ran off, he figured something wasn't just right. "Sonic, what's wrong with her?" he asked. "Dude, you just dumped her by text and then told me you were still going out! What do you think?" Shadow was puzzled. "Just a minute..." he said and checked his outbox. "Agh! But I never wrote this!" he exclaimed. Sonic gave him an odd look and said: "Well, it doesn't matter whether you did or not dude!" he said. "She'll never trust you now!" Just then, Sonic got an idea to make 100% sure Shadow was out of the picture. "Oh, and she's going out with me now!" "But you have two girlfriends!" Shadow growled. "None of which are here." said Sonic with a cocky grin, before running off. Shadow wondered if there was a way to get Blaze back… Got it! But it could ruin his image forever…[duh…duh…duhhhhh!!]

Blaze was a little more than upset, she was gutted. She decided she would go out with Sonic, if he asked, as he genuinely seemed concerned. But still, at the moment she felt like one of her private rowing sessions, so she went to the rowing course. (There was no-one there).

So, anyway, she had got halfway down the track when she heard a sound. Shadow? Imagine Blaze's shock as her ex came down the opposite track, serenading her! (It may not be known, but Shadow had an amazing, powerful, soulful voice). 'What about us, what about everything we've been through?!'After a while, he stopped and looked at her, and gave her a small smile. She was charmed, but she still couldn't forget the pain she felt when she got that text. 'And what about trust?' she sang back to him. 'You know I never wanted to hurt you!' Shadow gave her a pleading look, and when she still made no movement or sound, his quills drooped and he began to row back to the start. Blaze even thought she heard him give a small sob. She thought for minute. And then another minute. How could he have sent that text so quickly? It was at least 10 minutes back to his room! "Shadow!" she yelled, turning round. A wounded looking Shadow peered over his shoulder, bottom lip quivering. "I've had a thought," she exclaimed "How could you have sent that text?! I received it only a few minutes after you left." Shadow almost did a leap (he didn't though, needed to keep what was left of his emo reputation.) "Well, I could have told you it wasn't me. I love you too much." he said. "Of course you do." said Blaze "Just a minute!" and, rowing back to shore, she ran up to him and gave him a HUGE hug and a small kiss. "So, are we still okay?" she asked. Shadow just nodded. "But who sent the text? That's the only thing I don't understand, and Blaze, if you're going out with Sonic…" Blaze almost choked. "What!?!" she exclaimed. "I'm not going out with Sonic!" "Well he said you were" puzzled Shadow. "I'm gonna kill him!" "Need some help?" grinned Blaze. "I'll join you, he has two girlfriends, told you he was going out with me, and he isn't a very good kisser..." "WHAT!?!" shouted Shadow. "Um…ignore that last one" she said. "The Pizza Place?" "Sure" agreed Shadow "It's a date."

Wario was fat again. He had seen a delicious 30 stone chocki cake and couldn't resist. He couldn't get his pants on so, after struggling into his old plumbers outfit, went to find Blaze. He discovered her in the Olympic Gym, on the treadmill, working off all those pizzas. Blaze said: "Fine, but this time if I put you on a diet-you will _stick_ to your diet and I will know if you go off it. I WILL KNOW!". "O…O.K-a" said Wario, ever so slightly freaked out.

Blaze ninja'd off to see Luigi and asked him for his help to make sure Wario didn't cheat on his diet. "Sure-a Blaze!" He exclaimed. "Anything-a for a pretty-a cat lady like-a yourself!" Blaze blushed and giggled. Now, it just so happened that Shadow was walking in at that moment and saw Blaze and Luigi. He was horrified! Luigi-the little back-stabbing freak! He would murder him!

'Cheese is just like, so cheesy!' giggled Daisy. It was the weekly Girls Night In, and Blaze, Daisy and Peach were already more than a little bit hyper…and drunk… In fact, they were so drunk they didn't really know what they were saying. 'Sonic is such a bad kisser,' slurred Blaze. Peach sat up at this 'Girl, you like totally didn't kiss him?!' she squealed. Blaze blushed, 'Only once, when me and Shadow had a small misunderstanding…'

Later on, when all the movies had been watched, Drinks and Doritos consumed, and Daisy had fallen asleep, Peach asked Blaze if she would care to elaborate on what had happened between her and Sonic. Blaze explained everything, including the part where Sonic told Shadow that they were going out. Peach was furious: 'There is like totally no way he is allowed to treat you like that, girl. Me & Daisy will totally kill him for you.'

After a hard day of sport, Sonic was lying in bed. He was seriously tired, so it didn't take long for him to change into his superkool lightning-flash-shorts and drop off to sleep. The fact that Peach had spiked his drink obviously had nothing to do with it. As soon as they were sure he was asleep, Blaze & Shadow ninja'd inside. Both of them were too busy watching Sonic snore to notice the other! CRASH!! 'Blaze-what the heck!' whispered Shadow furiously, uncomfortably aware that he was in his emo boxers (silky with skulls and crossbones) and clutching a pistol. 'Shadow!!' whispered Blaze, hugging her pillow, a pillow which, Shadow noted, had a strange scent about it, a scent which contrasted sharply to the lavender smell of her purple tank-top and shorts.

Just then there was a muffled tapping at the window, Blaze grabbed Shadow in fright, and they both quickly pretended to be fur rugs. After a few more murmured angry words, the catch on the window finally gave in, and a small furry foxy in stripy blue PJ bottoms tumbled into the room. The fur rugs got to their feet-'Tails?' 'Hehehehe-Oh hi guys,' said Tails, 'you here to kill him too?' he grinned, holding up a spanner.

Suddenly, with a little squeal, Blaze disappeared through a hole that had suddenly opened up in the floorboards. A few seconds passed before Blaze reappeared in the arms of none other then Yoshi!! Shadow scowled. 'Fluuu?' questioned Yoshi, motioning with his arm for Bowser & Vector to scramble out of the hole. When they'd all climbed out, Vector reached back down into the hole and pulled out a basket of green eggs, a twig, his chain and a fluffy pink slipper: 'Bowser-I think you dropped this,' he grinned. 'Let me guess,' scowled Shadow, 'you're here to murder Sonic too?'

As Vector turned to answer, there was another squeak from the direction of Blaze. Shadow whirled round to find her tumbling back into the wardrobe!! A few more seconds passed. Suddenly Luigi waltzed through the wardrobe doors, carrying Blaze in his arms. Shadow growled, and ran forward to take Blaze. 'She's mine', he hissed at Luigi, before turning back to Blaze and kissing her ferociously. 'I'm-a sorry-a,' mumbled Luigi, 'It's-a not-a everyday-a I get a pretty cat-a in-a my arms-a.' Still kissing Blaze, Shadow pointed his pistol directly at Luigi's chest. Luigi shut up. 'Oh-a no!' said Mario, as, clutching a toilet plunger, he walked out of the wardrobe to find Shadow, pointing a gun at Luigi. (who's PJs had little plungers on) Shadow groaned. Suddenly Mario was pushed aside, as, brandishing a Wii-remote, Wario followed him out of the wardrobe. Shadow groaned again. Wario smirked.

'Hey-you like totally pinched me!' 'Your foot is like-in my face!!' "Your hair is in mine!!' 'This strange girlish bickering seemed to be coming from under the bed. Yoshi lifted up a corner of the quilt, 'Fluuu?' Daisy and Peach rolled out, wrapped in what looked like a thin layer or two of silk and feathers,( Much to Tail's and Mario's delight) each battering the other with a bottle of what looked like poison. Their arrival seemed to signal the start for various arguments to break out amongst all the occupants of the room.

Shadow relished the opportunity to have a go at Yoshi, for what he wasn't quite sure, only that it involved Blaze, and his sense of hedgehoggy pride. Bowser & Vector decided to support their posse leader, Yoshi, so Blaze joined in support of Shadow. In the corner there was a large commotion, as Mario & Wario fought over who had the most games, and who was the most popular: 'Its-a me!!' 'Nono-its-a me!!' Over in the other corner, Tails had discovered that Luigi had brought along the same murder weapon as he had, and so was taking this opportunity to beat up Luigi using the spanner. Shadow gave him thumbs- up for this. Chaos reined, as everyone's argument got louder and louder, nobody giving a thought to the sleeping hedgehog in the bed. Just then the wall blew in. A large machine was silhouetted against the night sky: 'Hoof-hah!' grinned Eggman, waving at them all from the cockpit.

A sudden sound from the bed attracted everyone's attention. They all froze, hiding the weapons as best they could. As one, the room turned…Sonic had sat up!! 'Oh hey guys' he said sleepily, before collapsing back into a drug-fuelled slumber. Shadow grinned and held up a hand, 3…2…but before he could reach 1 there was a blinding flash of light and the Evil Overlord of The Olympic Games appeared, respondent in fluffy bunny PJs, clutching a teddybear in one hand and an Evil Globe of Evilness in the other. 'I'M NOT TOO LATE AM I?' he boomed. 'Shhhh!!' hissed everyone. 'Oh-sorry', he murmured-'I'm _not_ too late am I though?' 'Not-a at all!!' smiled Luigi, 'Join-a the party-a!!' 'Ready?' questioned Shadow, holding up his hand once more…3…2…1…BANG-BANG-SMOTHER-PLUNGE-EVIL-SPANNER-SPANNER-WIIREMOTE-POISON-POISON-POKE-STRANGLE-CRACK-'TIMBER!!'

As soon as they were sure Sonic was officially 100% dead, everyone high-fived and then ninja'd off into the night. Just as the tip of Vector's tail was vanishing around the corner, Knuckles & Rouge cannoned through the door, wielding a mallet apiece and looking very flustered.

'Darn it', said Knuckles, 'We're too late.'

The End. Hope ya enjoyed it!

Em and Katiee


End file.
